


Mutual Solitude

by crimsone



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: AU, Asgard, Bottom Tony, Light Drinking, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prince Loki, Rough Sex, Seduction, Servant Tony, Smut, Stupid Title is Stupid, Thor's coronation, Top Loki, Wall Sex, young adult Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 05:29:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8359075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsone/pseuds/crimsone
Summary: Loki refuses to attend Thor’s coronation and finds himself seeking comfort in the company of a servant.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick one shot. Hope you guys enjoy.

Loki sat slumped in an armchair by the fireplace with a glass of hard liquor clamped between his fingers, gaze fixed on the dancing flames. He wouldn’t usually resort to drowning his misery in drink, but tonight it seemed appropriate, given the occasion.

Even in his isolated state, he wasn’t fortunate enough to avoid the distant sounds of festive merriment reaching him from the throne room. He let out a long, slow sigh and downed his drink in one go.

Loki had left the festivities early, right before Thor was crowned king. He didn’t want to be part of it. He knew it wasn’t appropriate to leave in the middle of such an important event, but there was only so much brotherly devotion he could muster.

_Thor was king now. The king of Asgard._

The thought stung, putting him back to the reality of the situation, stirring the old, twisted feelings of envy rooted deep in the darkest recesses of his mind, an emotion he had managed to mostly suppress all these years. But he was powerless to evade the pain now, and alcohol didn’t help the situation either.

Loki glanced over at the empty bottle, suddenly itching to hurl it at the wall. Before he could follow through on his urge, the door opened and a servant stepped into the room.

Not even bothering to look up, Loki sighed and leaned back in his seat. "Took you long enough."

"Sorry, sir."

The youth walked up next to him, picking up the empty bottle and replacing it with a new one. Loki silently held out his empty glass for a refill. The servant obliged and poured him another drink.

"Is there anything else I can do for you, sir?"

"No. You can go now."

Loki downed his drink once more -- despite the fact that he wasn’t even close to inebriated -- and reached for the bottle only to realize that the servant was still standing next to him, staring.

Loki raised an eyebrow. "What?" 

The young man hesitated. "Shouldn't you be at the feast now?" He said, adding a quick ‘...sir?’.

"I believe that's none of your business. Now leave."

To his astonishment, the servant didn't let the matter drop. "But it's Master Thor's coronation, sir."

Loki narrowed his eyes, not sure whether to be amused or irritated by his insubordinate behavior.

"Do you have no sense of self-preservation?"

The boy fidgeted, then grinned. "I'm too curious for my own good, sometimes.”

"You're forgetting your place."

The boy bowed his head, but failed to suppress the little smirk tugging at his lips. "I’m sorry, sir. I shall go now."

The servant turned around heading toward the door. Loki watched him, and strangely enough, he found his curiosity piqued. He was desperate for a distraction. As if getting drunk wasn’t stupid enough, he decided that he could use some company.

"Sit down."

The servant stopped and stared at him, no doubt fearing punishment. Loki sighed, motioning toward the armchair next to him.

"Sit." He repeated, softer this time. "I just want to talk."

After a moment’s hesitation, the boy walked back over to where Loki was sitting and lowered himself into the offered armchair.

Loki leaned back, studying him. "What's your name?"

"My name is Tony, sir."

"I haven’t noticed you before, Tony.”

The boy shrugged. “Servants have a tendency to go unnoticed.”

Loki searched his eyes. Tony seemed tense, his hands balled into tight fists on his lap.

“Relax. I won’t bite."

Tony’s apprehension seemed to dissipate, shyness slowly giving way to curiosity as he looked up at Loki with a smile. "It’s easier said than done. I mean, no offense, sir, but you’re not exactly the nicest person I’ve ever met."

Loki gave an amused chuckle. "I can’t disagree."

A blush bloomed on Tony’s cheeks, diverting Loki's attention to the fact that the boy was actually quite pleasant to look at.

 _Doe eyes, bow lips_.

Loki stared a little longer than necessary, and of course Tony noticed. The boy smiled and lowered his gaze.

"Tell me more about yourself."

Tony shrugged. "There’s not much to tell, sir. My parents died a few years ago and I had nowhere to go. So I ended up becoming a servant."

Loki raised his eyebrows, not having expected him to be honest. "I see."

The youth looked down at his entwined fingers. "But I’m good with my hands, I like crafting things. I want to be a blacksmith one day."

Loki nodded, but didn’t say anything. He didn’t feel sorry for him, nor did he feel the need to express sympathy in any way, but he did have a quiet admiration for his perseverance.

Neither of them spoke for a long moment. Loki studied his features, detecting an adventurous spirit that seemed out of place for a servant. Tony was different somehow. Insolent and unafraid.

Tony tilted his head to one side. “Sir, why are you being so nice to me?" 

“I’m not being nice to you, I just… need a distraction.”

“From what?”

“...It’s not important.”

“The coronation?” 

Loki looked away. “As I said, not important.”

Tony gave a little shrug and tucked his bottom lip between his teeth. Which made him look even lovelier. “What would you like me to do?”

Loki looked down into his empty glass. Sure, Tony was impudent, but that didn't stop him from enjoying his company, since it seemed to be the only thing that could offer him a welcome diversion from his troubling thoughts.

"Just keep me company. At least for a little while." He didn’t meet Tony’s gaze. He hoped he didn’t sound too desperate.

Loki focused his attention back on the fire. They sat in peaceful silence for a few moments. Then Tony started eying the bottle of liquor.

"May I have a drink, sir?"

Loki raised an eyebrow and glanced over at the bottle. There were no boundaries left to cross, and one drink certainly wouldn’t hurt. Responsibility be damned. "I suppose you may." He poured him a glass.  "However, this might be a little too strong for you --"

He held out his drink only to have it snatched out of his hand and drained in two over-enthusiastic gulps.

The burn didn't seem to bother Tony in the slightest. The youth pressed his eyes shut and sucked in a breath before his mouth split into a wide, content grin.

He handed the empty glass back to Loki. "What is this? Whiskey?"

Loki raised an eyebrow, equal parts impressed and bemused. "Excuse me?"

"I'd like another one," Tony declared, his grin widening. "May I have another one, sir?"

"I don't think so."

"What, you think I'm too young for that?" 

"I don't know, are you?"

Tony pouted, already blushing from the alcohol. "No. I'm an adult. I can handle a few drinks."

"Evidently, you can't."

Tony's blush deepened, and Loki couldn't help but smile. Despite himself, he let his gaze trail from the young man's eyes to his mouth and let it linger there for a moment. He eventually managed to look away.

It didn’t take long before Tony started talking again. "… You’re mad at your brother, aren’t you?"

Loki rolled his eyes. “I think I made it very clear that the subject is off limits.”

"But it’s true, isn’t it?"

Loki looked at him this time, his eyes narrowed. Well, apparently even the smallest amount of alcohol had the capacity to loosen Tony’s tongue. He sighed, rubbing his hand across his face.

“I already regret letting you stay.” 

“I just want to help, sir.”

“You’re much better off going to the feast. I heard everyone’s invited, even the servants.”

Tony shook his head. “No, sir, I should stay. Here. With you. You shouldn’t be alone right now.”

Loki let out a humorless huff but remained silent.

Tony refused to let the matter rest, letting the words flow freely. “You’re jealous, I know you are. You’re angry because your brother gets to be king and you don’t.”

Everything went downhill from that point on. Realizing what he had just said, Tony immediately shut his mouth and stared at Loki, waiting for the prince to snap.

Loki met his gaze, his voice dropping dangerously low. “What did you just say?”

Tony shook his head and looked down at the ground. “I’m sorry, sir, I didn’t mean to—" 

Loki rose to his feet and approached him, grabbing Tony’s chin between his fingers and forcing him to look up at him. “Do not pretend to understand what I’m going through,” he growled, his voice low but firm.

“I’m sorry, I was just trying to help... It’s clearly bothering you…“

His anger had reached a peak, and before he could stop himself, Loki allowed his darkest and most painful thoughts to spill right out. “The _golden_ prince,“ he spat. “Lionhearted and so _genuine_. But Thor doesn’t deserve the throne. I was meant for it, I was meant to be king. Oh, you have no idea what it’s like to have your hopes raised only to see them dashed.”

Tony fell silent, staring up at him with what could only be described as apprehension and something akin to reverence.

“I couldn’t stay there and watch him claim what was meant to be mine. If I had stayed any longer, I would have done something regrettable.” Loki sneered. “My fingers are still itching to break every single bone in his body, to _end_ it all.” He knew he should stop talking, but Tony’s mindlessness seemed to have enabled him to reveal his fears, his twisted thoughts finally made manifest. “The throne should’ve been mine.”

“…I agree, sir.”

Loki fell silent and frowned, staring down at Tony.

“I agree.” Tony repeated calmly, holding Loki’s gaze. “You’re right. It should’ve been you, not him.”

Loki could only stare, not sure whether to find Tony’s words condescending or flattering.

Tony’s gaze softened as he attempted a small, sweet smile. He touched Loki’s wrist in a calming manner. “I’ve always admired you. I understand why you’re angry. You’re a true god, strong and smart and unforgiving – you’re everything a king should be.”

That perplexed Loki enough to send his mind reeling. His anger seemed to dissipate and give way to a whole new range of emotions – a hint of disbelief, a wave of pride, followed by a violent surge of pure arousal.

_Keep talking…_

Judging from Tony’s smile, the boy seemed to notice it too, and he continued to indulge Loki’s ego. “You’re better than him on so many levels,” he purred. “I would never bow to a king like Thor, but you... You’re different. You can be cruel in the most perfect way. You’re elegant, powerful, strong…”

Loki’s anger was gone, and he was hard. He felt himself tighten his hold on Tony’s chin as he attempted to regain his eloquence, but to no avail. The world seemed to narrow down to Tony’s smug little smile. His words were like honey, sweet and glorious, and he couldn’t get enough of it.

Tony allowed himself a quick glance at Loki’s obvious bulge and offered him a wide grin. He leaned into Loki’s strong grip and looked up at the god through his lashes.

“I would do anything for you, my king.”

All vestiges of self-restraint gone, Loki pulled Tony up by the neck and crushed their lips together in a short, rough kiss. Loki pulled away, his lips parted slightly as he stared at the boy. Tony looked positively content, grinning like the cat that got the cream.

His grip never loosening, Loki pulled him off the armchair and pushed  him up against the nearest wall. Tony seemed to enjoy being manhandled like that, allowing himself to be dragged and carried like he weighed nothing, his hand gently squeezing Loki’s wrist in silent encouragement.

He captured Tony’s lips in another kiss. The youth wrapped his legs around Loki’s waist as he returned the kiss with equal intensity.

“Do not stop talking,” Loki muttered.

Tony chuckled, carding his fingers through Loki’s hair. “You’re the true king of Asgard, sir. Everyone knows it.”

Loki couldn’t get enough of his flattery, his admiration, his _submission_. Why he’d never noticed this boy before was beyond him. Maybe Tony was lying to him just to please him, but it didn’t matter. Tony’s words only served to feed his self-satisfaction and he was already craving more.

Loki started tugging at Tony's clothes as he continued his assault on his neck, kissing and biting and _claiming_.

“Go on.”

Tony gave a breathless giggle when Loki nipped at a sensitive spot on his neck. "My king..." he purred. “I would never submit to Thor in such a way.”

Loki felt a frisson of triumph and tightened his hold on his hips. With the last remnant of sanity, Loki started grinding into him with no small amount of impatience. He managed to yank down Tony’s pants and lift him up, wrapping his bare legs back around his waist. Tony gave a surprised yelp and laughed softly, gently grinding his hips into the god.

“Tell me what you want.”

“I want you, sir,” Tony cooed and bit his bottom lip, his cheeks ablaze as he looked up at Loki in the most irresistible way. “I want you to fuck me.”

The desire to do just that was overwhelming, all-consuming to the point where Loki could feel it right down to his bones. His blood roared and his mind slipped. He was losing himself, and it couldn’t be more perfect.

He watched as Tony grabbed hold of one of the god’s hands and gently sucked on his fingers, working his pink little tongue around the digits and sending another surge of heat to Loki’s groin.

The next moments were a blur. Loki muttered something impatient as he shoved his fingers inside Tony and sloppily prepared him, the youth writhing and moaning and urging him to hurry up. It didn’t take long before Loki was pushing into him, sinking his cock into his tight, slick heat.

Sweet sensation flooded him, shattering his senses. It stole his breath, and nothing mattered. Nothing mattered in this moment but the feeling of smooth, warm skin under his fingers, the slick tightness engulfing his length, the honeyed sounds slipping from Tony’s lips.

Loki gave a low groan as he set a hard pace. Tony moved his hips in an attempt to match his rhythm, but the young man could barely handle Loki’s size and the onslaught of pure pleasure, his hands clutching at the god's back and his movements growing progressively more desperate as one needy moan after another escaped his lips. His inexperience started to show, but Loki didn’t mind. It was beautiful to watch.

“…You’re so big, sir, so strong--” Tony keened, his eyes rolling back. “Please… make me yours.”

Drunk with pleasure, Loki thrust deeper, and deeper still. His heart pounded against his ribs, his fingers digging into Tony’s thighs as he slammed into him with enough force to rock Tony's smaller body up and down the wall.

“Needy little thing,” Loki murmured. “You like that, don’t you?”

Tony nodded fervently, his breath coming in ragged gasps. “M-more…Please, sir.”

He angled his hips to aim right for that sweet little spot inside of Tony, earning himself a string of loud, shameless moans. Tony attempted a shaky smile and bucked his hips, digging his heels into Loki’s hips in a desperate effort to urge him on.

Loki forgot his troubles, forgot everything. They shared a few sloppy kisses, their bodies moving together in a messy rhythm, coaxing each other toward the edge. It was quick and desperate, but it made him feel alive, something he hadn’t felt in a very long time.

“My king… _L-Loki_.”

With a few more thrusts, Tony was pushed over the edge, and Loki couldn’t remember seeing anything more beautiful.

The youth threw his head back and bucked and arched before finally spilling all over their stomachs. Loki could hear himself curse, his hips stuttering, his senses reeling.

His own orgasm rocked him to his very core, leaving his mind blank for the shortest of moments. He shuddered and spilled inside Tony, filling him, claiming him in the most primal of ways. As he rode out the waves, he could feel Tony’s gentle hands on his face, cupping his cheeks as the youth planted one last kiss on his lips.

And just like that, it was over. Once he came down from the high, he unceremoniously slid out of Tony and stepped away from him, rearranging his clothes. He saw no need for unnecessary displays of affection.

Tony was a little unsteady on his feet as he put his pants back on, fumbling with the buttons.  He was a disheveled, lovely mess, with a blush staining his cheeks and his hair sticking up at funny angles. 

There was an awkward silence before Tony took the initiative and spoke. “Do you feel better now, sir?”

Loki huffed softly and rolled his eyes, trying to fix his attention on buttoning his shirt.

“Marginally, but yes.” He couldn’t bring himself to admit that he hadn’t felt better in years.

Tony grinned. “Glad I could help.”

Loki didn’t look at him but smiled secretly to himself as he fumbled with his clothes.

Tony bit his lip. “Well… I guess I should get going. You didn’t want me to stay, after all.”

The servant made his way toward the door, only to stop in his tracks when Loki spoke up.

“No. Stay.” Loki cleared his throat and met his gaze only to look away again. “Stay with me tonight.”

Tony smiled, making his way back into the room.


End file.
